User blog:Yaker24Magik/Fake Nina Williams DLC Playstation All-Strars Battle Royale
"Mmh...I will make my way alone" :: ::—-Nina Williams Nina Williams is a very popular character in the Tekken serie. She's also the main protagonist of the Spin-Off game "Tekken's Nina Williams Death by Degrees" and a DLC character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Biography Nina is a cyborg. Nina is probably the most well-known female character in the Tekken series and is the only woman to be present in all episodes of the game. She was born in 1966, and since childhood was educated by her father Richard and her sister Anna in the martial arts style Aikido, a discipline practiced by Heather Williams, the mother of the children. Before of the Tekken Tournament, she was a CIA Special Agent. THE LEGACY OF NINA WILLIAMS -Tekken -Tekken 2 -Tekken 3 -Tekken 4 -Tekken 5 -Tekken 5:Dark resurrection -Tekken's Nina Williams: Death by Degrees -Tekken 6 -Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Arcade Opening Nina is in the middle of a mission and she's on a Helicopter: she's infiltrating on a Cruise Ship where a lot of Suspects Persons are doing strange things. She says that she has to steal the Enemy's Secret Weapon from that Ship and understanding what's going on. She parachutes on the ship, saying that she will enter there like a Clandestin Fighter. Rival Name: Hatsune Miku Reason: Nina is hidden in the Rival Arena, and she's spying Miku. With her walkie tolkie she talks with her colleague Jhon. Jhon says that there's a very strange women on that Ship and that she knows something vital for the mission. So Nina jumps out and grab Miku from behind, saying to her that she has to says what she knows, or her Heart is gonna stop to beat. Miku says that she doesn't know what's she talking about, so she liberate herself from the Nina's Grab and runs away. With a jump, Nina is in front of Miku and challenge her. Connection: Both Miku and Nina are Technologic Life Forms. While Miku is a Software, Nina is a Cyborg. Both also are Female and very appreciated by the male fans. Ending Nina is again on the Helicopter, saying that the Mission is finally complete. After all, the enemies were too weak for her. She ,also, says that with the new "Secret Weapon" she acquired, beating her Sister Anna will be a joke. Gameplay Nina has a Martial Arts based Gameplay. Her moves are inspired from Aikido and from her moves in Tekken Games. Movelist [1] (Square Moves) :*'Kicks Combo '- [2][3] - Does a four hits rapid Combo. :*'Lateral Kick' - [4] or [5] [6] - She kicks laterally with her leg. :*'Vertical Kick' - [7] [8] - Kicks vertically with her leg. :*'Rotate Kicks' - [10] [11] - Rotates on her hands with the legs hitting all around. :*'Final Kick' - [12] (midair) Nina finishes a combo with a powerful ground hit. :*'Lateral Kick' - [13] or [14] [15] (midair)[16][17] - :*'Vertical Kick' - [18] [19] (midair) [20] (midair) - :*'Corkscrew' - [21] [22] (midair) [23] (midair) - Slam her rotating body to the ground [24] (Triangle Moves) :*'2 Katanas '- [25] - Slashes ahead with 2 Katanas :*'Fighting Stick '- [26] or [27] [28] - Uses a Stick to Hit near enemies. :*'Shot '- [29] [30] - Shots with 2 Pistols above. :*'Knife guard '- [31] [32] - Uses a Knife to protect her from a Melee attack. :*'2 Katanas '- [33] (midair) :*'Fighting Stick '- [34] or [35] [36] (midair) :*'Shot '- [37] [38] (midair) :*'Knife to the ground! '- [39] [40] (midair) Throws three knives to the ground [41] (Circle Moves) :*'Thai Chi' - [42] - Does a Rapid move with a hand and throws away hitted enemies. :*'Sharped Hand' - [44] or [45] [46] - Does the same thing of Thai Chi While moving and stunns hitted enemies. :*'Breakbones' - [48] [49] - Does a Aikido move and all Enemies above her are stunned. :*'Breakknees'- [50] [51] - Does a Aikido move and all Enemies near her are stunned. :*'Thai Chi' - [52] (air) :*'Sharped Hand' - [53] or [54] [55] (air) :*'Breakbones' - [56] [57] (air) :*'Breakheads'- [58] [59] (air) Does a Aikido move and all Enemies below are stunned. [60] (Throws) *Block - [1] *Item Pick-up - [2] *Evade - [3] + Left Analog Stick [65] or [66] (Trigger Moves) :*Item Pick-up - [67] :*Block - [68] :*Aerial Recovery - [69] (midair) :*Evade - [70] + Left Analog Stick [73] (Super Moves) :*'BreaksHeart' - [74] (Level 1): Nina does a Powerful Aikido move, killing all near enemies. :*'BreaksWalls' - [75] (Level 2): Nina throws an enemy trough the stage. For that enemy and for all the other ones who are hitted by him is KO. :*'Last will' - [76] (Level 3): All enemies are stunned by a Nina's single Move. After this she grabs a submachine gun and pressing Square button you can shot. If enemies are hitted by that, it's istant KOing. Taunts :*'Martial Arts' - Nina shows a few of moves from Aikido and Kung-Fu moves. :*'Glacial eyes, Blonde Hairs '- She is looking at her look in a mirror. After this, she brake the mirror with a kick :*'Training' - Nina kicks a few times a Training Dummy Quotes from Playstation All-Starts :*When Selected: :**"Your heart will brake!" :**"Lethal, Strong, Beautiful..." :**"Mans fall at my feet, because I killed them!" :*Prematch: :**Only one survives! :*Item Pick-Up: :**Mmh... :**Steel isn't better of Muscles! :**This will not works... :**Personally, I prefer my Hands *Spells Rumors* :*Using Level 1 :**"Aaah!" :*Using Level 2 :**"You will not resist me" :*Using Level 3 :**"Have you a last will?" :*Succesful KO: :**"You asked for it" :**"You can't stop me!" :**"Predictable" :*Respawn: :**"Insolence will be punished" :**"I can't die, but you..." :**"Ibernation is very worse of this..." :**"I understimate you" Intros and Outros Introduction :*'Here Mrs. Nina Williams! '- She walks on stage and turn into battle pose. :*'Ibernated Beauty' - She exits from an Ibernation Capsule. :*'Femme Fatale' - Uses lipstick and after smash it under her foot. :*'What about you!' - She kills two mans in Black WorkDress and Sunglasses. After this, she points to the camera. Winning Screen :*'Satisfaction' - She poses looking satisied to her pistols. :*'Glacial Assassin' - She looks intensly at the Camera with her Ice Eyes. :*'Femme Fatale is the Winner' - Unties her Blonde Hairs and smash the camera with a Kick. :*'Haughty' - Walks away head held high. Losing Screen :*Falls on her knees cluthcing her side. :*Is re-ibernated against her will. :*Angry. Smashes the screen. Costumes Professional Killer The default appearance of Nina. Cocktail Dress Nina's Outfit becomes the Cocktail Dress One (from Death by Degrees) Nina at the Swimming Pool Nina's Outfit becomes the Swim Suite One Minion Anna Williams Anna is unlocked reaching level 8 with Nina Category:Blog posts